


[Multivoice Podfic] Godfathers

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, mahons_ondine, platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale & Crowley being proper Godfathers, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, sort of light on the relationships really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Anathema Device doesn't know how to help Adam with whatever issues he's having, but she thinks she knows who can.(The truth is, although I really like all the headcanons about Aziraphale and Crowley being involved in Adam's life, I feel like these two dumbasses would need a little bit of a push to get involved. So this is the story of that push.)
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] Godfathers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Godfathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258660) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Godfathers-by-lyricwritesprose-efhngr)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TkoKZnEXRbf6wM_cfQdUyT4nYAVQ5WtY/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/69guo64j90re7om/GO_Godfathers_Multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)  
****

**Sound:**  
[Page Turn](http://soundbible.com/2066-Page-Turn.html) by Mark DiAngelo  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Voice Actors:**

[AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/) as Aziraphale  
[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as the Famous Bookshop Sign & Footnotes  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Newton Pulsifer  
[epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes) as Anathema Device  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) as Adam  
[sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) as Intro/Outro & Shadwell  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This multivoice Podfic was recorded for the To Infinity and Beyond Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
